


What's mine is mine

by myboybuildscoffins24



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dom!Graves, Dom!Percival, Edgeplay, I watched way too much porn today and now I am writing sin, M/M, Mob Boss AU, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Slight Bondage, Sub!Credence, handjobs, just humans, no magic, no powers, non magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: Graves is the most feared Mob Boss in New York and Credence is his lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off I dont have a beta. I am sorry for any errors they are mine and mine alone.   
> This takes place in the same time era? (Wiki says 1926 for the movie?) Prohibition is in full swing. Credence is 20 in the fic and Graves is in his 40's. I am all about consent and SAFE BDSM practices, being as I have done it before and I know how shit it can go without good communication.   
> As I said in the tags I watched way too much porn of guys jacking other guys off today and I felt the need to write this. I know hardly anything about Mob's past watching the Godfather so dont take my word on shit, I just wanted to write smut.   
> Enjoy.

Everyone knew of Percival Graves, the most notorious Mob Boss in New York. The air about him was filled with power, some said you could almost taste in upon your lips, like electricity during a storm. Everywhere he went people parted like the Red Sea, as if Moses himself was upon them. He controlled New York and the people in it. 

Everyone who knew of Percival Graves, knew of Credence Barebone. The young man, usually fashioned in black, always stood by Graves side. Rumors spread that he was Graves’ Consigliere, his right hand man. They were seldom seen apart. The people who knew the truth dare not even speak it, in fear of retribution. Only the closest to Graves knew the truth. Credence was Graves lover. Those who knew kept quiet out of the knowledge that those who spoke out were immediately silenced. Graves’ men were loyal and brutal. No amount of money or intimidation could sway their loyalty. Graves kept his men safe and their families secure. The people of New York knew if you stayed out of his way, or did what he asked, you would be treated well. 

>>>

Graves sat in his office, papers spread across his desk. Soft music played from the open door, leading to the library. Two large man stood behind, Newton Scamander, who sat in front of him. Scamander laid a paper in front of Graves. “I would need it to make it past customs.” Scamander told him, his fingers on the paper, mapping out a route “Once we clear it, it will need to be shipped and stored until distribution.” 

Graves’ regarded the wiry man sitting before him, Scamander kept his eyes down, never making eye contact. Graves once thought that was due to his status, then he learned Newt rarely made eye contact with anyone. He liked the young man, he was the best smuggler money could buy. Credence liked him as well, that was the reason Graves’ kept him around at first, wanting to spoil his boy with a friend.    
“Which dock?” Graves inquired, leaning back in his chair, bring one hand down to his lap. 

“Jameson.” Newt replied hastily, watching his hand and flicking his eyes away “He is already on the books and so are his men, we won't have a problem with him.” 

A small sound came from under the desk, and Scamander stuttered. Graves raised a single eyebrow. “We-we.” he cleared his throat, cheeks turning red “Would have to request that police presences be minimal on route to the storage facility. Also the Italians are attacking more frequently, so I suggest double the man force. Hidden guards along the route.”

He pointed to different buildings on the map. “I suggest we have two alternates, this way-” Scamander dragged his finger along the path and down another “And this way.” 

Graves’ nodded “Good. Talk to Abernathy and set it in stone.” 

Newt scrambled picking up the papers and nodded to Graves. “Thank you, sir.” 

He rushed out the door. “You're dismissed as well.” Graves told the other men, who quickly exited shutting the door behind them. 

He reached for the drink to his right, downing the rest. He straightened the papers and placed them to the side. Leaning back he looked down to his lap. Credence’s dark eyes met his. Graves smiled at the sight before him. The boy’s red lips were wrapped around the tip of Graves’ cock. Credence hollowed out his cheeks sucking harder, as a hand ran through his hair, gripping it tightly. “Mmm.” Graves hummed “You did so well for me.” 

He pulled Credence off with a loud pop. The boy whined quietly at the loss. Graves hushed him, and tucked himself back into his pants. He pulled the boy up and into his lap. 

“Stretch out your legs” he told the boy quietly “We must get the blood flowing again.” 

Credence did as he was told, clearly in discomfort. “There we go.” Graves rubbed the boys legs, fingers kneading the muscles. 

After a few moments Credence relaxed, tilting his head up. Graves wrapped his hand around the boy's neck, pulling him forward. Their mouths met, and Graves ravished him. His tongue forcing his way into the willing mouth. He felt the moans reverberate out of his lover. All too soon he pulled back. “Go to the room, lay out the belt, and strip naked.” 

Credence stood carefully and made his way out the door. Graves took his time arranging his paperwork. He stood and made his way out the door. Queenie walked down the hall toward him. “Mr. Graves” she said “Are you hungry?” 

“Not now, Queenie.” He told her, looking at his watch “Please tell Kowalski, I want dinner served in my room in two hours.” 

“Of course.” Queenie replied and made her way past him.

Graves made his way up the stairs to his room and opened the door. The room was large, and the bed stood to the far side. The room was decorated in rich, blood red, from the drapes to the bedding. Nothing in the room was as beautiful as the naked man who stood before him. Credence stood up straight, hands behind his back and head down. His cock jutted out from dark curls, as he stood still waiting for Graves. Graves did not acknowledge the boy, simply he turned and removed his cuff links. He began to undress slowly. His tie was removed and then his shoes. Until he was only in his dark slacks and half unbuttoned shirt. He made his way towards Credence. “Look at you.” He said “How beautiful.” 

He ran his hand down the boy's arm, feeling the warmth of his lovers skin. “So obedient. So perfect.” 

Credence trembled under the praise. Graves reached behind him, taking the belt from the bed. He swiftly wrapped it around Credence’s wrists. “Too tight?” He asked adjusting his grip.

The boy shook his head. “Oh, Credence. That’s not how we answer.” Graves brought a hand down swiftly onto the boy's ass. 

His lover quaked softly, jumping at the blow. “I-I’m sorry, sir.” Credence said, voice rough “It is not too tight.”

Graves hummed. “Good boy.” 

Credence blushed red, loving the praise, and oh, how much Graves loved to praise him. “The rules?” Grave asked. 

“I belong to you.” Credence replied “You are mine. I will not come, unless told. I will do everything I am told.”

“Unless?” Graves prompted. 

“Unless, I do not feel safe.” Credence replied. 

“And if you do not feel safe?” Graves asked. 

“I say Obscurus.” he replied.

“Good boy.” Graves gripped the boy's chin softly and kissed him briefly. 

Graves moved walking to the small dresser by the bed. He pulled out a tube of oil and shut it the drawer. Grabbing a chair he walked back to Credence and placed it in front of him. “All the rules apply.” He told him simply. 

He moved behind Credence, running his hands down the boys body. Pulling the warm body, flush against his. Lathering his palm with oil, he hooked his chin on his lovers shoulder. He wrapped his arm around, taking Credence’s hard cock in his grip. He spread the oil over the boy's cock, slowly. He worked the cock in loose, unhurried tugs. Graves watched the side of Credence’s face, the boy's head thrown back in pleasure. His red lips were parted, breathing coming out shallow. The older man used his other hand to pinch at the gorgeous nipples before him. Each twist and pull, sending Credence into harsh moans. Graves had not let the boy come in three days. All too soon he felt the boy tense. He dropped his hand away and Credence cried out “Please!”  

“Not yet.” Graves replied, moving from behind the boy to sit in the chair. Credence watched him, face flushed and red. He cock was dark and leaking. Graves reached forward taking the cock into his hand again, slowly jerking him off. Credence cried out, moving back and out of Graves’ grip. “Credence.” Graves admonished.

“I’m sorry!” Credence gasped “I was going to come, sir.” 

Graves smiled “Sensitive?” 

“Yes, sir.”

Graves waited a moment and reached out again. This time he made it about thirty seconds before Credence moved back again, with a loud pained noise. Graves, again, gave him a moment before diving back in. “Come now.” He commanded. 

Credence cried out loudly, head thrown back, cock spurting out long thick ropes of semen. He moaned loudly and Graves saw his muscles locking up in pleasure. He continued to jerk him off, even after he stopped coming. Credence eyes were screwed shut, breath coming out in short quick pants. Graves continued, watching as the boy became oversensitive and tried to jerk away. His slight body, doubled over on itself. “Stop.” he gasped.

“Credence.” Graves growled, working him further “That is not how you speak to me.”

“Please! Sir!” Credence cried out “Thank you, sir!”

“Yes, that's right, but you must be punished. ” Graves said, working his first continuously “This is your punishment.” 

Credence gasped out, each breath loud and choked. Graves continued to work him, as the boys eyes watered and tears were shed. He worked the boy, and watched the muscles bunch as he tried to keep himself still. After a minute Graves let go. He swiftly stood, grasping Credence by the shoulders. “My good boy.” He said softly “My perfect love.” 

He pulled the boy against his body, one hand holding him up and the other freeing his hands. 

“You did so well for me.” He praised Credence. 

He laid the boy down on the bed softly, kissing his face. He laid himself next to the boy, rubbing Credence’s hands, return blood to his fingers. “You are so beautiful, my love.” He whispered into Credence’s ear “I love you.” 

“I love you.” Credence replied, smile on his face. 

His eyes sparkled with the remaining tears, he closed them slowly as he fell to sleep. Graves slowly stroking his hands, as he watched his love drift away. 

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it let me know. I was thinking about expanding this into a bigger fic. Also if I do I'll need a beta so hit me up and we can talk about it.


End file.
